


We Are The Ugly Side

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dark, Exhibitionism, Gay, Gay Sex, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Rebels, Rough Sex, Smut, Social Outcasts, Tortured Minds, Underage - Freeform, Violence, angry, dirty - Freeform, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to The Library. We are The Ugly Side.</p><p>Well, what did you expect; us to stay hidden forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are The Ugly Side

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by interesting people. 
> 
> Enjoy.

 

   They've always been there. Not that there's a specific moment at which they come into existence; it's far more discreet than that. But they're there. And that's all anyone ever knows. You can never get close enough to understand.

   They have this way to them, though. They  _glide_ , and they seem so much more  _real_ than anyone else in this place. Like we're just floating, and their at the bottom of this dark, gritty pit, with their knives, and black clothes. If there's ever an apocalypse, I'm rooting for them.

   There are five core outcasts; the tall, pale, alluring Harry, with a drawl of a voice, and dark brown curls. Louis, small, curvy and deadly, with piercing blue eyes and knuckle dusters. Harry and Louis are together. Cast so much as a glance in their direction, and find yourself held down and trodden over until you'll never see again. Then there's Zayn, who has had more sex than there are atoms in your skin. Liam, puppy dog fist-fighter with steel toed boots. And Niall, who is the only relatively sane on in the group, but is possibly the most dangerous. Seductive and violent, Niall has murderous tendencies. They don't talk about what happened to the last guy who messed with them. Needless to say, he's no-longer around.

   But they're beautiful. They are genuine, if ever one could be. Perhaps they have psychotic minds, and uncontrollable urges to fuck and kill, but they love one another so hard it almost breaks them. 

   Though when they fight, we have never seen such strength.

 

-,,,-

 

   Louis' back is against the railings, and the cool metal is irritant against his skin, even though his thin shirt material. His tats positively glow through the white cotton hanging loosely off his frame. He smirks, cigarette between his gritted teeth, and waits for the others to come.

   Harry appears soon, loping around the school building, with ragged satchels slung across his back and tight black jeans gripping his thighs. Harry looms, Louis notices with another drag of smoke, and his green eyes are almost black. He reaches him, at the side of the road, and takes the cigarette from his boyfriends mouth and drops it onto the ground. He kisses Louis forcefully, pushing him flush against the metal bars, and grinds the cigarette into the floor.

   "Don't degrade yourself, Louis." He drawls. "You're just like them, when you do that."

   Louis glances in the direction of the smokers that were slung over the bus-stop in varying positions, dragging the smoke between their lips, through their yellow, jagged teeth. The smokers were  _cool_ , were respected, for some strange reason. Louis brings his leg up to wrap around Harry's thigh and brings their crotches together. Harry rubs back, cock hardening steadily. Something about being one of them; sex drive is hard to keep up with.

   "Baby," Harry murmurs, digging his nails into Louis' waist. "Want to fuck behind the bike sheds?"

   "Mr Harvey will call my parents." Louis relishes the pain that is starting to burn into his skin. "They'll be mad."

   "Don't go home," Harry licks into his mouth. "Come to mine. Stay the-" He thrusts his hips forwards, and Louis gasps. " _night_."

   "'Might get caught," Louis moans.

   "You'd love that."

   "Mm-ugh," Louis' hole clenches around nothing, and his back arches. "Y-yeah."

   Harry gropes at the curvy ass of his lover, in plain sight of everyone, before leading Louis away.

 

-,,,-

 

   Harry takes off his rings and place them on the concrete beside the bike shed, before removing his top and tugging off his jeans. Louis does the same, disposing of all his things in a pile. 

   Harry strokes his cock slowly, standing completely naked outside the school. He hears the bell go, knowing students will be walking past where they are quite soon. He looks over to Louis, who is slicking up his cock with his saliva, and pumping it, groaning loudly. He  _wants_ people to hear, Harry thinks, licking his lips. He squeezes his balls where they hang heavily beneath his cock, which strains against his stomach.

   His eyes roam over Louis body as the smaller boy braces and arm against the wall, looking down at his dick as he holds it firmly in his grasp and jerks his hand up and down. He's panting now, and his eyes close, before they open wide. He swipes some of the pre-come off the tip of his cock, just as a group of girls walk past. One turns, and her face pales considerably at the sight of the two seniors, standing naked with erections, pumping themselves and moaning. Harry snarls at her, turning towards her and pumping his dick faster.

   "Wanna see me come, or you gonna fuck off?!" Harry yells, his hand jerking over his cock as it leaks cum. His eyes close when the pleasure gets almost too much to handle.

   "No, daddy," Louis comes forwards, hand still on his cock, but no-longer moving. "You're gonna fuck me, remember?"

   "Cunt. Don't talk to me like that." Harry spits, grabbing Louis' waist and humping his leaking cock against his stomach. Louis moans as some more students hurry past.

   Harry grabs Louis' thighs and hoists him up, pushing him against the brick wall. He pushes into his dry ass with no prep or anything. Louis screams and cums onto his stomach.

   But the taller boy ignores Louis' tears, pulling out and shoving roughly back in. "Fuck, Lou, tight as a virgin." Harry grunts, fucking Louis onto his cock by moving the smaller body up and down, so that his cock goes in and out of the boy's hole. "Mine." He growls, and quickens his pace.

   He moves them so that they're lying on the ground, and the concrete is hard, and grates along Louis' back, as he thrusts into him with his monster cock. Harry has a massive cock - proportionate. Louis cums again, almost dry, as Harry abuses his prostate.

   "Bitch," Harry grunts, slapping Louis' ass from under where his cock is buried deep inside him. "Slut."

   "M-more, Harry. Ruin me, p-please!" Louis begs, sobbing as the stimulation is almost too much, but at the same time isn't nearly enough.

   "Want my seed, baby girl?"

   "Y-yes, daddy!"

   "God, you're pretty like this." Harry murmurs, hips snapping at a relentless pace but voice soft and soothing. He rubs circles with his thumb where he slapped Louis, comfortingly. But then he pulls back and brings another palm down, hard, onto his pink ass cheek. "Bitch." He spits.

   "O-oh my G-god, daddy, you feel s-so good!" Louis screams, and Harry is sure that the classes nearest to them can hear his boyfriend, but that just urges him on. It's not just Little Lou who has an exhibitionism kink.

    "Say my n-name," Harry stutters, his balls tightening, heat coiling in his stomach.

   "H-harry, God,  _Harry!!"_

  "Babe, oh my baby," Harry whispers, and pushes in as deep as he can fit, and lets his cock pulse his warm, white cum into his boyfriends abused hole.

 

-,,,-

 

   They lay for a while, with Harry on top of Louis, still inside him. The cum on Louis stomach had dried long since, and classes were about to be let out. Louis promised that one more person had to see them, and then they could go. Harry shifted his cock inside Louis, and they both moaned.

   Mr Harvey walks past them, having just finished the lesson that Louis wasn't in. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Louis underneath Harry, with Harry's cock very clearly inside the smaller boy.

   "What the fuck, Louis?!" He cries. "This is so inappropriate, I don't even know what to say!"

   "S-sorry, sir." Louis says meekly. Harry thrusts into him again, and he's  _so_ sensative that he groans and cums again, for the third time. Mr Harvey is pale as a sheet, and runs away.

   "Love you, baby." Louis says, loving the pain as he feels a little blood trickle down his thighs.

   "Love you too." Harry says, spitting on the ground beside them before kissing Louis thoroughly.


End file.
